The Past
by Babyjamo
Summary: Short story of what might happen if Jen was to walk back into Hollyoaks having been released from prison. How would Tilly and her new girlfriend Esther cope?
1. Chapter 1

As a Jelly fan I felt obliged to write this short story in memory of the story of Jen and Tilly. We're not stupid. We know what true love looks like. What desire and passion looks like.

This story is only gonna be a couple of chapters and is dedicated to Forever Jelly.

As Diane as blowing on her latte to cool it down she observed with interest the black cab as it pulled up outside the new shop that was being done up. Word on the street that it was being opened by a woman in her early 30's from chester who had won the lottery and she had decide to open a small boutique shop selling designer clothes. Diane couldn't wait! She loved shopping and buying new clothes, although she wasn't sure about her growing belly. She had mentioned it to Sinead thinking that there might be a job going, but Sinead had replied with her usual sarcky attitude. That girl had such a gob on her!

Diane took a sip of her coffee as her thoughts returned back to taxi. Maybe it was the new owner? The shop had previously been a launderette and the builders had been in for the past few weeks, ripping out the equipment and re plastering the floors and ceilings. Diane had had a noisy last week when the door was open and they had just started painting the walls white and adding spotlights. It was going to look super swish for Hollyoaks.

Diane watched with interest as the young woman climbed out of the cab and smoothed down her orange dress which stopped above her knees and Diane thought it looked amazing. She had a satchel bag across her chest and a number of bangles on her arms. Her hair was shinny black and cut short. A bit like Frankie from the Saturdays Diane decided, whilst taking another sip of her coffee she wondered if she could pull off a look like that. It was when the woman turned round and started heading towards the coffee shop that Diane nearly spat out her coffee.

At the taxi pulled up outside the pub a feeling of dread flooded through the passenger sitting on the back seat. Dread and doubt... Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all and that the best thing would be to tell the driver that there had been a change of plan and not to stop. To keep going... back to where they had just come from. Back to where things were easier.

The passenger swallowed hard and summoned up her inner strength which they had needed so much over the past few months. Looking at her reflection in the mirror the young woman took a deep breath and started opening the car door whilst paying the taxi driver with the other hand. As she stepped out of the cab she smoothed down her dress and then ran her hair through her recently cut locks. The new hair was much shorter than before. More edgier and it gave her much needed new confidence. She checked her watch. She was 20 minutes early for her appointment and now faced the prospect of hanging around the town longer than she had wanted. Deciding there was nothing that could be done about that now she stood as upright as possible, shoulders back and started walking confidently towards the coffee shop to kill some time. It was at the point she saw Diane setting there. Staring at her mouth open in shock.

"Jen!" Diane exclaimed slightly nervously.  
"Hi Diane" Jen coolly responded with a smile stopping beside the table where her former friend was sitting.  
"I didn't... I mean... When did you..." Diane blustered  
"Get out of prison?" Jen finished her sentence. "Two weeks ago. I was released early given that on the grand scale of things, my crime didn't warrant the cell space". Jen spotted Dianes bump and nodded towards it "looks like you've been busy whilst I've been away!"  
Diane blushed slightly "errr... Yeah... Ya could say that!"  
"Listen I'm meeting someone so I have to go" Jen said  
Diane opened her mouth to speak but Jen interrupted "and no Diane... Before you ask... It isn't Tilly Evans!"  
"Oh" was all Diane could manage.

Jen was shaking inside at the encounter but was keen to remain in control and seem calm "good luck with the baby" and with that Jen walked into the Coffee shop and placed an order for two skinny lattes to take Jen stood at the counter she took three deep breaths, convinced that everyone else in the shop was staring and whispering behind her back. How fucking typical Jen thought. First time back in Hollyoaks in months and she just had to bump into Diane. Diane who had treated her like a stupid school kid, who had made her feel so little when the truth had come out. Had looked at her with such disgust in her face. Which was ironic given her past. If anyone should have understood what had happened between Jen and Tilly it was Diane. But no one had understood. No one had got what Tilly had meant to Jen. Still meant a little bit, if she was honest. Got what Jen had meant to Tilly... or so she had thought, but that was all in the past was in the past and there was no going back.

Picking up the coffees Jen was pleased to find that Diane had gone by the time she left the shop, no doubt she was rushing back to spread the news of their encounter. Jen wondered who the father of the baby was. Oh god... A horrible thought crossed her mind... Was it Liam's? Diane had always made it obvious she had fancied him, and he was a sucker for the ladies. Jen felt anger rise in her at the thought of her beloved brother, who she had not seen since she had been arrested by the Police that day. He had not visited her once during the three months she had spent in prison. Three horrid, soul destroying months. Only her dad had visited. Her mum had found it too upsetting.

Jen automatically looked at a scar on the back of her hand. A scar that had been caused by a fellow inmate who had taken a shine to Jen and how reacted badly when Jen had spurned her approaches. The scar would be a constant reminder on her time in prison. A constant reminder of how alone Jen had felt there.. And what had put her there.

She was deep in thought when she heard the sound of a car horn and looked up over the direction of a convertible BMW and the smiling driver who was waving over to her. Jen smiled as she walked over to the car and was relieved to see a friendly face.  
"Hey Jen" smiled the woman as she climbed out of the car "ooooh is one of those for me?" Nodding to the coffees, and taking one without waiting for an answer "mmmmmm" she said after a bit gulp "just what I needed. Been at the accountants all morning. SO dull"  
Jen realised this was her moment to speak and took it.  
"Hey Tina. Am I pleased to see you!"  
The woman turned worriedly to look at Jen "why? Has something happened? Are you ok?"

Jen smiled and nodded "I'm fine. Just bumped into my ex housemate and former colleague" Jen paused slightly before adding "the last time we saw each other was when I was being arrested"

Tina interrupted Jen in an attempt to keep things positive "now Jennifer, that is in the past and as I am sure your probation officer will have said many a time, the past is just that. the past!"

Linking her arm through Jens she turned so they both facing the shop before adding "and this is the future!" Tina let out a little excited scream before she started pulling Jen towards the shop and reached inside her huge designer handbag for the keys.

Tina had known it was a risk bringing Jen back to Hollyoaks, back to the scene of her crime so to speak, but in Tina's eyes, Jen wasn't a criminal. She was a super talented artist who unfortunately had fallen in love with someone she shouldn't have.

"You're right" Jen said positively "the future is so much more exciting than the past". Tina reached down and have Jen's hand a squeeze before she pushed open the door to the shop and started the alarm beeping.

As Tina tapped in the alarm code Jen stood in the middle of the floor and looked around at the space. "It looks great Tina" she beamed over to the older woman who was busy inspecting the finishing on some painting that the builders had recently completed. "It's getting there" she replied

"No really" Jen continued enthusiastically "I remember when it was a launderette and you would never know!"

Tina laughed ... "Well I should hope not! This is costing a small fortune" as she walked over to join Jen she added with a cheeky smile "not that I can't afford it of course." Jen laughed "yes how much was it again... I don't believe you've mentioned it today.. Yet!"

Tina playfully bumped her hip into Jens to send her tumbling "hey!" Jen cried in mock surprise. Tina laughed "hey lady millionaire if you DON'T mind!" Tina winked at Jen in jest "oh and in case you had forgotten it was £64million, there or about".

"Ahhhh yes. How COULD I forget?" Jen teased back.

She couldn't believe her luck in meeting Tina who aside from being rich was one of the kindest people she had ever met.

It was during her second month inside when she had first encountered Tina.

The prison was putting on an art exhibition and Jen had been asked to help out by the prison staff. What Jen didn't know that one of the guests was a recent lottery winner called Tina Woodhead who was sponsoring a training programme for young offenders. It turned out that Tina had been attracted to a canvas painting by Jen and had asked if she could buy it. Jen couldn't believe it when the prison guard had told her the news and that Tina, who had been made fully aware of the reason why Jen was in the prison, had requested that Jen get in touch with her to discuss further business.

And so it was that Tina had commissioned Jen following her release to provide her with a number of paintings for a new venture she was opening. Jen had been so grateful for Tina's support and belief in her talent. And so over the following weeks, Tina and Jen had become friends.

Jen loved that Tina didn't judge her past, for having been in prison. Tina had a passion for helping people, and she had taken it upon herself to make sure that Jen was OK. She remembered reading the story of the case in the paper, and had been horrified that the police had followed through with the prosecution of Jen.

Sure Jen abused her position, and she paid the price by losing a promising teaching career, but by all accounts Tilly was no innocent child being abused or taken advantage of. From what Jen had told Tina, they had generally loved each other. When did that become a crime?

"Soooo..."Jen said flipping open her laptop "these are the paintings I've been working on, that I thought might work in the shop". Jen went slightly red as Tina leant in and studied her work

"Oh Jen... They are so good." Tina turned and smiled at Jen "I love them".

"Really?" Jen asked

"Really! Especially this one with the Gormley statue. Is that from Crosby beach?"

Jen nodded, unable to answer vocally as she felt her throat go tight at the mention of the beach that had meant so much to Tilly and her during their time together. The large canvas painting of a solitary status, half submerged my the sea was Jens way of dealing with her feelings.

"Mmm it's sooo intense!" Tina added before clicking onto another painting, this time an abstract canvas Jen had been working on before she had been sent to prison. Her mum and dad had kept her things for her at their house, and through the money she made from Tina buying her painting, and the help from her mum and dad, Jen had been able to rent a small one bedroom flat in Chester once she had been released on probation. Probation sucked, having to register every week, being asked questions about her feelings towards young women. Jen was so angry that she was being treated like this, but it was better than being back in jail.

After an hour or so of the two of them agreeing which painting should go where, they called it a day. Tina had a charity gala dinner to attend that night so they finished up and reset the alarm.

"Wanna lift to the station?" Tina asked.

"Oh that would be great. Thanks" Jen replied as she opened the passenger door.

As Tina turned the key the radio came blaring out of the car. It was beyonce, All the single ladies, and the two women both started singing away to their hearts content. They were still singing as Tina turned the corner and drove out of the village, just as Esther and Tilly walked round the corner, hand in hand.

Tilly missed the car as she was busy looking at her phone typing a response to a text from George, but Esther noticed it. Noticed the car and woman in the passenger seat singing away like she isn't have a care in the world. Jen Gilmore. The name made Esther feel physically sick. What the fuck was she doing back in town?


	2. Chapter 2

Jen was relieved to be back home in Chester, away from the judging eyes. She was probably totally over reacting, but she felt happier being back in her little flat, surrounded by her paintings.

Jen had converted the bedroom into a studio and was sleeping on the sofa like she was a student again.  
Tina had provided Jen with a small payment upfront for materials, which had almost all gone. Jen had been surviving on toast for the past week, but had splashed out last night on a bottle of Riesling wine in an attempt to clam her nerves ahead of the return visit to Hollyoaks. Jen flipped off her shoes, poured the remaining wine into a large glass and plopped down on the sofa.

Reaching down into her satchel she pulled out her laptop and spent a few minutes looking at the paintings she was working on for Tina. She only had a week to finish them in time for the grand opening, so she knew she didn't have time to be sitting down reminiscing, but she couldn't help it. Jen moved the mouse to her desktop and clicked open a folder called TP (the past). In it were just four photos. Four photos of her and Tilly. All she had left to remember their time together. Jen looked at the image of Tilly on the screen and ran her finger over the outline of her lips. Those incredibly sensual and voluptuous lips that Jen remembered drawing outside the hospital that time. Those amazing lips that Jen had dreamt about kissing so many times as she lay in her bunk bed in her cell, listening to her cell mate Tracey snore below her. Those lips, that would be suggestively bitten by Tilly as Jen stood at the front of the art room, trying her best to concentrate on the subject matter she was teaching. Those amazing lips, which Jen now imagined sucking her erect nipple.

"FUCK!" Jen snapped the laptop shut and closed her eyes. She needed to get back to her work. She needed to make sure she delivered the best paintings she had ever done. She wanted so much to repay Tina's faith in her. She owed Tina so much.

Jen put down the wine glass and walked into her makeshift studio and changed into her painting clothes which consisted of a vest top, ripped old jeans and an oversized shirt. Picking up her paintbrush, Jen walked over to the large canvas painting which was at least 5ft tall. The whole of the canvas was filled with a mixture of pinks and reds. The kind of pinks and reds you found in a pair of lips. Jen stood back and looked at the image in front of her. The image of Tilly's lips.

Esther was still in shock. Fuck fuck fuck. Her mind was racing nearly as fast as her heart was beating. Esther looked over a Tilly, who was still concentrating on her phone. Why now? Thinks were going so well between her and Tilly. Why did that bitch have to come back now. Esther felt sick.

Only last night Tilly and her had decided to take their relationship to the next step by sleeping with each other, only for Frankie to have busted in on them and kick Tilly out. Esther had been so angry with her gran. How could she have done that? She had felt SO embarrassed and worried all night what Tilly would think, what she would do? Esther had gone to bed and cried her eyes out after a blazing row with Frankie. Everything had been going so well. tilly had even confessed to also being nervous as she had never felt that way about someone before. Esther had felt a wave of happiness rush over her when Tilly had said that. Tilly loved her more than she had Jen. it was the confirmation that Esther needed to hear.

Esther had laid awake for hours thinking the worse, until her phone beeped and Tillys name appeared on the screen.  
_'You awake? I can't sleep :('_  
Esther smiled and moved the phone under the covers to avoid waking Ruby up with the glow _'Me neither. Sorry about my crazy nan! I hate her x'_

_'Me too... I was getting totally turned on ;) seriously, don't be too hard on Frankie. She is just over protective. But don't worry. I'll win her over with my charm.'_  
_'Hope so! You're not put off are you? (Holds breath nervously) x'_  
_'No way Est. I meant what I said earlier about never feeling this way before. Besides... Tilly Evans doesn't give up that easily!'_  
_'Good. I love you x' _

_ 'I love you too. Meet me tomorrow. We can go for a coffee, maybe meet George as well. Need to see you :('  
'Sure. Will call you tomorrow. Glad we're OK. Night Tils'  
'Night sweet x' _

Esther realise Tilly had said something and was now looking at her waiting for a response.  
"Errr Earth to Esther, come in Esther!" Tilly laughed. "You OK?"  
"Sorry... I.. I was miles away. I'm fine... Just tired from lack of sleep."  
"We'll it's a good thing we are going for a coffee. Large Americano with an extra shot for you I'm thinking."  
"Yeah that will sort me out. That and a kiss from my gorgeous girlfriend". Ether pulled Tilly towards her and wrapped her arms around her, feeling a sudden need to hold Tilly. To keep hold of her!

"Esther Bloom what HAS come over you?" Tilly teased after they had stopped kissing.  
Esther smiled nervously "why do you say that? " Esther snapped back. Noticing the hurt in Tilly's face, Esther added "I mean Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?"  
Tilly looked at Esther with slight concern "Of course not... it's just not really like you, that's all. Kissing in the street!"

"Well maybe I'm changing... you know, becoming more confident!"

Tilly smiled at Esther, before adding "Est, you know I love you just how you are?"

Esther didnt respond, realising that she was acting weirdly so she just smiled back at Tilly and the two of them continued their way to the coffee shop where George was waiting for them.

"And how are my favourite two lesbians today?"

"George" Esther cried out... "do you have to use that word?"

"What?" George questioned "lesbians?" He turned and looked at Tilly confused "What's wrong with the word Lesbian?"

"Nothing George." tilly responded. "Ests just a bit sleep deprived and in need of some caffeine asap!" Tilly looked over at Esther who looked all out of sorts.

"Riiiiiiiight!" George responding recognising the hint from Tilly "well let me go and get you the biggest coffee they have going, coz it seems like you need it girlfriend!"

Esther shot George a dirty look as he stood up and walked over to the counter to order their drinks.

"Esther!" Tilly exclaimed "What IS wrong with you" Tilly looked concerned.

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong." Esther lied. Seeing that Tilly looked angry at her she added "I'm just not used to being called a lesbian yet OK? It's alright for you... I mean you've had more practice than I have."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Tilly snapped back, shocked at Esther's attitude.

Realising that things were getting out of control, that the discussion was turning into a argument, Esther quickly tried to resolve the conflict, before things got worse.

"Nothing Tills. I meant nothing by it honestly. I... I'm just tired and bit grumpy OK. I think it's maybe best if I just leave you and George to it." Esther saw the disappointment on Tilly's face. "I just feel a bit stressed after the argument with my nan, and maybe I should go home and try and fix things."

"OK.. I guess... If thats what you want to do?" Tilly responded quietly.

"Yeah... it's what I want to do. I'll call you later OK? Please say sorry and bye to George from me" And with that Esther leant in gave Tilly a peck on the cheek and turned to leave the coffee shop. Once outside she couldn't hold the tears back. As she started walking back home, they flowed down her cheeks. She felt out of control... like she was just waiting for this amazing thing with Tilly to come crushing down all around her, for surely as soon as Tilly found out that Jen was back in town... that would be it right? That would be the end of her and Tilly.

George turned round to see Tilly sitting on her own. As he approached the table with the three coffees carefuly balanced on a try he turned to Tilly and asked "Errr and where has miss moody gone?"

"Ahhh don't be mean Georgie. She's had a row with Frankie.. over me... and She didn't sleep well, so she's gone home. She said to say sorry and goodbye."

George looked concerned at Tilly "A row... over you? Why?"

"Weeeeeelllllll" Tilly started looking down in her lap, a little bit embarrassed "Frankie kinda walked in on me and Esther last night as we were..."

"OMG!" George interrupted "NO WAY!" he screamed in horror.

Tilly laughed "Errr well thankfully things hadn't progressed too far, but five minutes later and it would have been a totally different ball game." Tilly shook her head as she watched her friend burst into a fit of laughter.

"George it really wasn't funny. I was literally lying over Esther, hands in places they shouldn't be with her gran standing at the door screaming at me to get out!"

"Oh Tills, what a nightmare" George managed in between his giggles. 'I can only imagine!"

Tilly joined her friend laughing at the memory of the night before and was thankful of George being George. Tilly was a little bit worried about Esther's behaviour and why she was acting so weird, but Tilly decided to enjoy her coffee with her friend and that she would get in touch with Esther in an hour or so, to make sure she was OK.

George's phone beeped as a name flashed up on the screen Sinead. Tilly saw this and rolled her eyes 'And what exactly does she want?"

"who knows?" George responded picking up his phone "probably more drama if we know sinead. As George clicked open the message his draw literally dropped open

'OMG! Jen the bitch is back in town. Mum saw her today in the new shop. Whatever happens Tilly must NOT find out!'

Tilly noticed that George had gone quiet "Everything OK Georgie?" she asked in concern

"Ummmm" George hesitated as he quickly closed his phone and looked at Tilly "I ummm, yeah.. I mean... I'm not sure." He paused before adding mysteriously "I think something bad happened today. Something real bad!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay in putting up next chapter**. **Think you can tell my views on the Tilly/Esther storyline in this chapter! **

Tilly was at the counter ordering another round of coffees contemplating what George had meant by his something bad happening. When she had quizzed him on it, he had responded with a load of rubbish about him being a drama queen and that it was nothing really.

Tilly had decided it was probably something to do with phoebe and her thoughts moved on. She was deep in discussion with herself over the pros and cons of ordering double chocolate muffin when she heard Ruby burst through the door

"OMG George. There you are!"  
Tilly turned round "Have you heard... " George had a worried look on his face and was desperately motioning towards the counter to let ruby know that Tilly was standing behind her, but it was too late "...Jens back. She's back in Holly..."

Finally getting George's signals Ruby stopped talking, but it was too late. The sound of a coffee cup crashing to the floor behind her was enough to let her know that she had messed up. Turning round she saw Tilly looking down at the smashed cup on the floor. Tilly looked up at Her friends, tears in her eyes before she dashed out of the door to the sound of her name being called out.

Tilly started running. She didn't know where she was running to, she just knew she needed to be on her own. Needed to be alone so she could absorb the information she had just heard. Without really thinking, she ended up at the Folly. Collapsing onto the bench, gasping for her breath, Tilly closed her eyes to stop the tears that were welling up inside.

Jen was out of prison. Out of prison and spotted in Hollyoaks. She couldn't believe it. What was she doing back here? That must have been what George had been on about earlier. It was nothing to do with Phoebe. It had been about her! About Jens return and George had obviously been trying to stop Tilly from finding out. Did everyone know apart from Tilly? Anger started rising inside her. Anger and confusion.

As Tilly sat there alone on the bench she tried to get a grip of her emotions. Tried to work out how she was really feeling. And then fear hit her ...Oh god... Did Esther know? Was that why she was acting so strange earlier?

She was angry at being kept in the dark but worried for Esther. Worried over what she must be feeling at the news of Tillys ex lover returning. They had agreed to take things slowly, when they had first got together, and after Jen, that had suited Tilly too. Jen and Tillys relationship had consumed her. Taken over her whole life. She was enjoying having a more balanced relationship with Esther. It was so much easier.

Despite things going well, Tilly was always worried about Esther after her suicide attempt. Worried how she would react to situations. Situations in which she felt out of control, like now!

Tilly closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing... her feelings. she was angry, worried, confused all at the same time and ... as much as she didn't want to admit it... a little bit excited at the news about Jen. When she had heard those words come out of Ruby's mouth, Tilly literally felt her heart stop beating for a second.

"Fuck!" Tilly groaned as she gave in to the tears. Why did she have to come back?

What was she doing back? Liam? Tilly doubted it as he had left the village shortly after her arrest. Tilly's mind was filled with the image of the last time they had seen each other. The last words they had exchanged, how Jen had looked Tilly in the eyes and apologised. There had been no court case as Jen had pleaded guilty. Tilly had been so relieved that she was not required to go to court, didn't have to stand in public and talk about their relationship. News on the Hollyoaks grapevine was that Jen had been sent to a prison somewhere near Leeds. As much as Tilly had wanted to punish Jen, she had felt guilty at the thought of Jen surrounded by hardened criminals. Tilly wondered how affected Jen might have been by the experience? Would she have changed in anyway?

Just then her phone beeped. Tilly looked to see a message from Esther.

'_Hey babes. Ruby told me what happened in the cafe. Where are you? Please let me know you are OK? That WE are ok? X' _

Tilly swallowed hard and took a deep sigh. She honestly didn't know what to respond to Esther. She was shocked by how the news of Jens return had affected her, how it had made her react. Excitement! Why excitement? Tilly questioned herself. Excitement because Jen WAS exciting. Their time together had been exciting. It had been illicit and intense and whilst things had gotten out of control sometimes, Tilly remembered the feeling inside her whenever she caught sight of Jen. The feeling of lust that washed over her. The feeling of need to touch Jen... To have Jen touch her... To feel Jens lips on hers, her tongue in her mouth. Tilly's heart beat was rising again at the memory of the two of them together in the shack for the first time. Of the memory of Jens nipples going hard as Tilly sucked them, of her beautiful naked body lying on top of hers, taking control, leading the way, showing Tilly what to do, how to pleasure her.

Tilly closed her eyes and tried to ignore the feeling of heat that was coming from between her thighs at the thought of Jen screaming out Tillys name as Tilly fingers brought her to a climax. Tilly slowly opened her eyes and looked down at the message on the phone from Esther as the realisation hit her. As much as she cared about Esther, and she did honestly love her, Tilly now realised that those feelings were nothing like what she felt when she was with Jen. Tilly had tried to convince herself that in time the feelings would grow, but now she knew that you can't force something just because you want it.

Tilly had been surprised when Esther had declared that she was in love with Tilly, surprised and flattered. She hadn't really had time to consider her feelings, the strength of her feelings for Esther. They had kissed and it had been nice. NICE. Tilly repeated the word in her head. Everything with Esther was nice. It was nice spending time her her, it was nice holding her hand, it was nice being such good friends with each other already, the feeling Tilly felt when she was with Esther...kissing Esther was NICE. Tilly knew nice wasn't enough. You only have one life and you shouldn't live it having settled for NICE. Tilly realised that was exactly what she was doing, she was settling for Esther. She wasn't doing it deliberately, she did genuinely love Esther, but she knew now that it wasn't to the same level as Esther loved her. It wasn't to the same level as Tilly had loved Jen... Still loved Jen!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in writing been away on holiday. Next chapter will be more exciting I promise! **

Two days had past since news of Jens return to Hollyoaks had broken. In that time Tilly had completely withdrawn from Esther as she tried to come to terms with her emotions. As she came to terms with the fact that her feelings for Esther weren't perhaps as strong as she had first thought... Or more to the point anything like what she felt for Jen.

Tilly had pretty much ignored all of her friends attempts to get in touch with her, but had eventually responded to Esther's text later that night.  
Tilly didn't want to lie to Esther, but she was worried about she would react to the fact that Tilly was possibly still in love with Jen. She owed it to Esther to tell the truth, but given Esthers delicate state, Tilly really wasnt sure if Esther could cope with hearing the truth, and so she told a white lie.

Esther had been sat in the living room with ruby and Frankie when Tilly had finally responded to her text message. She had been waiting for hours for a reaponse and all sorts if thoughts had been going through her mind. as she read the words in Tillys text message, tears began to spring into her eyes.

' Esther, I'm sorry for not responding earlier. just needed a bit of time alone. i think we may have rushed into things, it's too soon for things to get so serious between us. I need some space to work out if us is what I want. Please understand that it's got nothing to do with you... It's all me, I just have some stuff to work through what with me going off to Uni soon and everything... I don't want to hurt you unnecessarily. Can we meet up on Friday to talk? Tx'

As Esther reread the text, and the excuse Tilly had come out with, she began to wondered if her Nan had been right after all! if maybe it had been too soon to start a relationship with someone... Especially if the that someone was still in love with someone else!

Meanwhile, Jen had been working solidly for two days in her little makeshift studio, becoming immersed in her painting again. She used her art to express her true feelings, feelings she sometimes struggled to express in words, sometimes struggled to even acknowledge to herself!  
As she stood back to review the finished paintings she hoped that Tina would be happy with her work. She wanted to please her as a way of saying thank you for all of her support. For believing in Jen and for not judging her. For believing in her as an artist and for not judging her as a person after she had found out about Jens background.  
Once happy she had done all she could, Jen had collapsed into bed an slept for 12 hrs solidly. She had then contacted Tina to arrange for someone to come and collect the paintings to be hung in the shop ready for the grand opening.

As well as Jens art, Tina had also commissioned some local designers for the clothes and a really talented young jewellery maker, who like Jen she had met in Prision. Steve had been to university and was forging a career in London making amazing silver jewellery, when he had fallen in with the wrong crowd and developed a drug problem. He had spent 8 months inside and had successfully completed a rehab programme. Like Jen he was amazed that someone like Tina was prepared to take a risk on him and give him a second chance.

A week earlier Tina had organised a lunch for all the designers and explained that she was effectively handing over the running of the shop to them. That she wanted it to become a stepping stone for young creative people in the area to get their work seen, every six months she would also introduce new artists, artists she would initially meet through her work in the prisons. Tina had no interest in running a shop and so had hired a full time manager who would then contact the artists and designers as and when they needed more stock and pass on any money made from sales straight to them. As Jen sat there and listened to Tina she realised that this was effectively a charity, and that Tina would be making a loss each month. Of course, having recently just won the lottery, she didn't need the money, but even so it was still incredibly kind of her. In return, Steve and Jen and the other designers all felt motivated to help make the project a huge success.

On the day of the opening Jen was a bag of nerves. she really didn't want to go to the grand opening for fear of who might turn up, but she didn't want to let Tina down. Only Tina knew about Jens history with hollyoaks and why she had been in prision, it had been one of Tinas rules that the past was the past and so things like that weren't ever discussed. It would look weird to the other designers for Jen to not go and it would also be disloyal to Tina. So after a long soak in the bath, Jen started getting ready.

She took ages as she wanted to look good. Wanted to look different than she had before. She applied coco butter to her arms and legs, giving her skin a silky glow. Put on her best underwear, smiling to herself as she remembered the last time she had worn it... or more to the point, remembered Tilly slowly taking it off her.  
Next she pulled out the dress Tina had leant her when Jen had tried to use the excuse of having nothin to wear as a way of not going to the opening. It was designer and Jen had to admit she felt amazing when she put it on. She then dried and styled her hair and applied her make up. Going for a strong red lipstick for extra confidence. Looking in the mirror at her reflection, Jen had to admit she looked good, she just wished she felt half as confident inside as she looked to the outside world! Deciding it was probably best to stay sober tonight, Jen picked up her purse and car keys and after one final check in the mirror, closed the door behind her As she heading off past her future in the presence of her past!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Hope to be able to write more over the weekend. **

Tilly had given in to the barrage of text messages and finally responded to George. Tilly apologised for running out and ignoring him, but explained that she was annoyed at being in the dark over Jen.

George had replied that he had only been doing what he thought was best for her. For her and Esther. Tilly felt the guilt at the mention of Esther's name. She confessed to George that she was having doubts. Was questioning her feelings towards Esther... Again she tried to use the excuse of her leaving for Uni, but George was having none of it. He, along with everyone else knew the reason for the sudden change of heart. Jen Gilmore.  
George insisted they meet so he could get the full details. Tilly reluctantly agreed, knowing that he would give her a hard time, would try and convince her she was wrong.

Jen parked up around the corner from the shop and walked in, nervously, scanning the room for faces she might know. Luckily she did not recognise anyone from her past... Only the friendly faces of Tina and the other artists.

Tina beamed and beckoned Jen over to where she was standing with a guy with a camera who Jen guess was from the local press. Jen put on a fake smile as she headed over to the group. She didn't want to be miserable around Tina and so told herself she would stay one hour max and then make her excuses.

"Hey Tina." Jen beamed at her friend "the place looks amazing"  
Tina smiled as she leant into give Jen a hug " well I like the amazing paintings might have something to do with that!"  
Jen smiled "I'm pleased you like then."  
"Like them... I love them! And so does everyone else, we've already sold two!"  
Jen couldn't believe that her work had sold already.  
"Are you joking?"  
Tina laughed shaking her head. "Nope... Go have a look yourself!"

Jen quickly left the group and headed towards the area where her paintings were on display. Sure enough, in the bottom corner were two little stickers indicating a sale. Jen couldn't believe her luck. Turning back to look at the group she had just left she saw Tina was watching, and the two exchanged smiles. Jen wanted to scream with happiness. She lived to paint and it was amazing that she was now actually making money from it. Tina singled for her to come back over as the press photographer wanted a group photo. Jen skipped back over and took a place at the back of the group shot, with Tina centre stage where she deserved, surround by all the young talent she was supporting.

As the camera flashed and the photographer bosses the group around, setting up shots, Jen didn't see a group of people arrive at the door. Esther however spotted Jen immediately.

"Oh great!" She moaned out loud as Ruby and Sinead turned to see what the problem was. Esther nodded over to Jens direction.

"Just ignore her girl" Sinead replied "ere are" she said grabbing three glasses of champagne off a waiter with a tray of drinks "get this down ya girl"

Esther took the glass, but her eyes never stopped looking at Jen. The bitch who had come back and split her and Tilly up.

"Yeah Est, lets just get a few free drinks in, check out the clothes and then head into town." Ruby added, squeezing Esther's hand in support.

"Sure" Esther replied rather half heartily. "To friends" she toasted holding her glass up for the others to clink. "Friends" ruby and Sinead sang in response.

Esther knocked back her glass and one and quickly grabbed herself a new one as the waiter walked through the crowd again. "Steady on Est!" Ruby commentated.

"Why?" Esther snapped back? "I've had a shit week, and you my friends are going to help me get very drunk and forget all about it!"

Ruby and Sinead looked at each other worriedly before Sinead shrugged her shoulders "whatever you say est, your wish is my command" before the group burst into laughter.

Jen turned round at the sound of Sineads familiar laugh and felt her happiness come crushing down.

"Shit!" Jen thought she had said the word quietly enough for no one else to hear, but Tina looked at her in concern.

"What's up sweet?"

"Oh just my past coming back to ruin my happiness that's all!" Jen replied pointing out the three friends to Tina.

"Oh!" Tina replied looking over at the group as they went searching for another glass of champagne.

"Is SHE here?" Tina asked "Tilly?"

Jen paused for a moment before slowly shaking her head "no. No Tilly". Jen instantly realised how disappointed she felt. How she wanted so much to see Tilly again. For Tilly to see her paintings. To realise that Jen still had feelings for her.

Tina watched Jen withdraw into herself.

"You want me to ask them to leave?"

Jen smiled weakly, "it's Ok. I can handle it, I knew this would happen, so best to just get it out the way"

Tina squeezed Jens arm in support and whispered "don't let it ruin your night Jen, you've worked too hard. This is it now. Your second chance, your future. Don't go back to the past Ok?"

Jen looked Tina in the eye and nodded.

"I know. You are right... It's just.. Just a bit hard to let go."

Just then someone called Tina's name and she was summoned over to the other side of the shop, leaving Jen to compose herself. Maybe she shouldn't have driven anyway as right now, she could really do with a drink! Jen instead headed to the back of the shop to use the bathroom.

As she stood there reapplying her lipstick, telling herself that it was probably a good thing that Tilly wasn't there when the door opened, and Esther walked in.

"Esther" Jen said in the most confident voice she could manage, hoping that it hid the fact that she was shaking inside. "How are you?"

"How am I?" Esther spat back as she walked towards Jen "I'm fucking brilliant thanks!" Jen realised Esther was drunk, and wanted so much to not be alone with her.

"Why are you back?" Esther shouted at her, "why did you have to come back?"

Jen reached her arm out to catch Esther as she wobbled slightly.

"Esther I think you'd better sit down OK. I think you've maybe had too much to drink!"

"Get your hand off me!"

"OK, OK" Jen said backing away, at least let me go and get Sinead and Ruby... So they can look after you"

"I don't need looking after thank you very much. What I need is you to get the fuck out of town, get out of town and leave my Tilly alone!"

Jen stopped moving at the mention of Tillys name.

"I... I don't know what you mean Esther? I... I haven't seen Tilly sinc.."

Esther interrupted Jen "no? Well she knows your back. She has heard all about it and now all of a fucking sudden she doesn't want to know ME anymore!" Esther spat the words in Jens face.

"All of a sudden she doesn't want a long distance relationship, but I know... I know it's because of YOU!" Esther jabbed her finger into Jens arm, the force pushing Jen back slightly. Jen reached behind for the wash basin to steady herself. She wasn't sure if her legs were unsteady because of Esther prod, or because of her words!

Tilly knew Jen was back! Tilly had split up from Esther after finding out about Jen. It was all too much to take in.

"Esther.. I.. I don't know what to say... I"

Jen stopped at the door to the toilets opened and Ruby walked in.

"Est.. There you are! We're been looking for you? Are you OK?" Ruby shot Jen a dirty look.

Esther had tears in her eyes as she shook her head indicating that she wasn't ok.

Turning back to face Jen with a look of hate in her eyes "I hope you are happy now? You and your stupid paintings. I hope you are happy knowing what you've done to me?"

"Esther I... " Jen tried again

"Leave it Miss Gilmore." Ruby interrupted. " I think you've done enough damage don't you!" .

And with that the two girls walked out, ruby supporting Esther as they left.

Jen reeled back at the exchanged and took some deep breaths trying to take it all in. She could feel the tears pricking her eyes and so quickly locked herself in one of the cubicles to avoid having to see anyone else. 30 seconds later she heard a smash of glass and yells of anger coming from the party area. Slowly releasing the lock, she took some more deep breaths before heading out to find out what had happened. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her painting of the lips, of Tillys lips lying on the floor smashed to bits as Esther, Sinead and ruby were being thrown out the door.

Jen looked at the mess on the floor, at all her hard work lying in a heap on the shop floor, the canvas cut by the glass, the wooden frame broken beyond repair. She looked down at the image that had meant so much to her, that she had put so much emotion into creating, before slowly realising everyone was standing there looking at her. They had all stopped talking and were just watching. Everyone including Tilly who was standing by the door with George, staring straight at Jen!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your most recent reviews. Glad you are enjoying this little story. I hope you like this chapter. **

Tilly felt like her heart was beating out of her chest as she stood and stared at Jen. She looked so different, yet somehow the same. Her hair was shorter. It suited her. Tilly thought she looked amazing and felt the old familiar wave of desire rush through her body. Realising she needed to control herself she finally broke away from Jens gaze.

Tilly looked down at the smashed painting of what she instantly recognised as her lips. Unconsciously she touched her lips with a finger and she felt tears spring up in her eyes. She looked back over at where Jen was standing and the two women exchanged a glance that said so much, even though no words were exchanged.

Tilly felt the anger towards Esther rise within her. How could she have done that? How could she have ruined that beautiful painting? Without saying a word she ran past George and out the door and after Esther. Once out of the shop she could see the three of them just ahead and started running after them.

Jen instantly moved towards the door after Tilly before she felt hand grasp her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. Looking down at the hand, and then back up to the owner of the hand, she saw Tina looking at her worriedly.  
"Leave her Jen. Let Tilly go!" Tina paused, "That was Tilly right?" Jen slowly nodded. She opened her mouth to plead her case. To argue that it was what they both wanted. In those few seconds when they had seen each other, Jen had felt all those old feelings towards Tilly come instantly flooding back. but no words came out.

She wanted more than anything to run out that door and to sweep Tilly into her arms. Nothing more than to take her back to her flat and make love to her, to feel her naked body pressed up against her own, to feel those lips on hers, their tongues exploring each other, their fingers touching each other. Jen swallowed hard, realising that she totally turned on and decided she needed to get out of there now. To be alone.

Just then one of the other designers came over an whispered something into Tina's ear. Tina shook her head and the girl went away.  
"What did she say?" Jen asked, her voice shaking a little with the emotion of the situation.  
"Sarah was just asking if we should call the police and report that girl for the damage she has caused.  
Jen looked down again at the crushed painting and sighed. All those hours she had worked on the picture to make it as perfect as Tillys real lips.  
"I don't think we need to involve the police do you?" Tina added noticing Jens reaction to the mention of the police.  
"I'm sorry" Jen whispered, so quietly Tina only just heard it. "I'm sorry my past has come back and ruined your big opening night!"  
Tina gave Jens had a squeeze and continued "who said anything about it being ruined?" Tina let out a small laugh " I mean it'll certainly make the papers now. 'Jealous lover trashes painting at shop opening' . Got the Hollyoaks gazette headline for next issue right there I think!"

Jen looked back at her friend and lent in to give her a hug. "Thank you for alway being so supportive."  
Tina smiled back. "Well, I guess we'd better try and clean up the mess." She said nodding to the painting, "I'll ask Sarah to help me. Why don't you grab a drink and have a seat?"  
"You know what? Actually I think I'm just gonna call it a night and head home. Not really in the right mood now, if you know what I mean?" The two friends exchanged hugs again and Tina made Jen promise that she would call her tomorrow to make sure she was ok.  
In no mood to talk to anyone there, Jen left via the back door of the shop and started walking back to where she had parked the car.

As Tilly caught up with the three girls she reached out and grabbed Esther by the arm making her stop.  
"What the FUCK was THAT all about?" Tilly shouted at Esther.  
Shocked by being pulled back and by Tilly's anger, it took Esther a moment to respond "like you don't know! Butter wouldn't melt your precious little mouth would it Tilly? Little miss perfect!"  
Tilly felt the sting of Esther's words.  
"Est..." She started saying  
"Ester what Tilly?"  
"I... I'm sorry I.."  
"Ha!" Esther mocked "you're sorry? Not as much as I am for falling for you!" Esther took a step forward nearer to where Tilly was standing "... For believing you actually had feelings for ME, when in fact... You just look after yourself all the time."

Sinead and Ruby were standing behind Esther, not sure what to do. Tilly was their friend too, but she had treated Esther badly. One minute she was declaring her love for her and the next it was all over.

"Esther, just leave her.. She not worth it!" Ruby said, giving Tilly a dirty look.

"Thanks Ruby!" Tilly said, shocked that her friend had so easily taken sides.

"Esther can we please talk about this... Alone!" Tilly shot Ruby and Sinead a dirty look back thinking two could play that game.

"Talk about what exactly Tils?" Esther spat back at her "there is nothing to talk about. You broke my heart. Do you know that?" Tears were now forming in Esther's eyes and her voice was shaking. "You made me believe you loved me too, that I meant something to you, when all alone you were clearly still in love with Jen."

Tears were now streaming down Esther's face, but she wasn't ready to stop just yet. "After all she did to you, how she nearly ruined your future, how can you STILL have feelings for her? How can you forget what she did?" Esther was getting angry again "I was there for you Tilly. I supported you through that, and this is how you treat me! By lying to me, by dropping me the minute she is back in town."

"It's not like that Esther... Please you have to let me explain.." Tilly pleaded, tears springing up in her own eyes now at the hurtful words.

"NO!" Esther screamed "You've made your choice Tilly. And I hate you for it. Do you hear me? I HATE YOU" as she said the words Tilly felt a sudden pain and sting against her cheek as Esther slapped her hand against Tillys face before turning away and running down the road, ruby and Sinead calling after her.

Jen stood at the corner of the road and watched it all. She heard every word, watched Esther slap Tillys beautiful face and then run away. Poor Tilly. She wanted to rush over and make sure she was OK. Wanted to kiss her stinging cheek better. Jen hesitated as she struggled with the decision. What should she do? Should she follow Tina's advice and let the past stay in the past, or act on these feelings she was experiencing at seeing Tilly again. Jen closed her eyes for a few moment to make her mind up. What should she do? she knew what was the sensible decision, but she wasn't very good at making sensible decision. Jen thought of Tina's words, warning her off Tilly, warning her to let the past go.

When she opened her eyes again, Tilly had gone. Jen scanned the street, but she was nowhere to be seen. Jen felt immense disappointment, but at the same a slight relief. Relief that the decision had been made for her. She slowly pulled her thoughts together and walked over to her car to drive home.

Jen had only been in the car for a few minutes when she was the unmissable figure up ahead. Her heart started racing again as she watched Tilly slowly walk along the pavement ahead of her. This was it Jen thought to herself, decision time. She knew she should just keep driving, but she couldn't fight the feeling inside her. She checked her mirrors and flicked on the indicator and slowly pulled over to the curb to where Tilly was walking, clearly deep in thought as she hadn't spotted the familiar Jeep.

Jen took a deep breath and slid the window down "want a lift?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Jelly fans. heve everyone is well and happy? If not, just Google Jen and Tilly and watch that first kiss all over again, always puts a smile on my face. :) here is my next chapter in my protest story against the rubbish storyline of Tilly and Esther. I'm probably not going to get much time to write over the next couple of weeks as my work is about to getncrazy busy, so here is an extra long chapter. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. **

Tillys cheek was still stinging from the slap. As she walked down the street she replayed the scene with Esther in her mind over and over, repeating Esther's words. She had never meant to hurt Esther, but there was no doubt in Tillys mind that she had messed up. She had handled it all wrong. Handled the situation completely wrong She had been selfish and indirectly played with Esthers feelings.

Deep down she knew she had been right to break things off with Esther, otherwise she would have been living a lie. Despite what Esther thought, and probably a lot of their friends, Tilly DID care about her. She cared enough to know that she had misinterpreted her feelings for Esther. It took the news of Jens return for Tilly to realise that. To realise what she felt for Esther, as much as she cared for her as a friend, it was love... But it Wasn't TRUE love!

Tilly was deep in thought, oblivious to the car that was slowing down beside her, until she heard that voice. That sweet, sexy voice. "Want a lift?" Tilly stopped in her tracks and turned to face the car. Jen was sat at the drivers seat of her old jeep, just a few metres away from Tilly, window wound down, smiling at Tilly, waiting for a response.

"Jen!" was all Tilly could manage as she felt overcome with emotion, overcome with a wave of desire at the thought of being so near to Jen. She looked amazing, Tilly was struggling to control her breathing being so near, she could smell the perfume she was wearing, the same as always. Tilly composed herself.  
"Well I guess that depends where you are going?" Tilly asked...suggesitvely.  
Jen smiled "I was just heading home, but... I... I can drop you off somewhere first if you want?" Jen replied almost a little bit embarrassed. Tilly spotted some nervousness in Jens voice.

Tilly smiled as she considered the options open to her, playfully biting her lip "hmmm or I could just come home with you! Dont know about you, but i could do with a glass. Do you have any wine!"

Jen felt herself quiver inside at Tillys suggestion. She paused slightly as she weighed up the consequences of taking Tilly back to hers. She wanted to be with Tilly more than anything, that was why she had stopped the car, but was it wise to be alone?

One of the conditions of Jens early release was that she had no unsupervised contact with minors - those under 18. It was a joke. Jen was no threat to children, she just fell in love with someone who just happened to be under 18, but Tilly was definitely not a child! The criminal conviction and subsequent ban ruined any chance of a career in teaching. That was why Jen had been lucky that Tina had liked her work and commissioned the paintings, it really was a massive lifeline. As jen sat there quickly thinking through the options she remembered the date and that Tilly was two weeks away from turning 18.

Tilly stood there waiting for Jens replay for what seemed like ages, she felt her heart beat double time.  
"Of course I have wine... It's about all I do have mind you." Jen paused before adding "are you sure?" As she said the words she started praying Tilly would give the answer she herself wanted to hear.

Tilly gazed at Jen and just nodded, again unable to speak. Instead she just walked round to the passenger side of the car, open the door and slid into the seat.

Jen smiled at Tilly as she settled into the passenger seat and shut the car door. "how's the cheek?" Jen asked with concern.  
"Oh god! You saw all that?" Tilly replied  
"Yeah most of it. Who knew Esther had it in her!"  
"I know!" Tilly said rubbing her cheek "it still stings. I've never been slapped before... Can't say it's much fun"  
"No... No it's not" Jen remember the slap Tilly had given her when they had broken up the second time. She remember how much it had stung.  
As if reading her mind Tilly let out a little laugh "opps.. I just remembered...you... Umm you know how it feels!" Tilly blushed a little.  
Jen let out a little laugh "yeah it stings like fuck!" The two girls laughed together for a moment, before Jen leant over and place her hand on Tillys stinging cheek. Tilly took a sharp intake of breath as she felt Jens hand on her skin, her hand was cooling her cheek and she closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation.

Tilly felt Jens had move off her cheek and turned to look at her. She was sat facing the front, both hands on the steering wheel. "i'm sorry" whispered "I just needed to touch you, to make sure this is really happening!" Tilly leant over, and grabbed Jens hand, replacing it on her cheek, their fingers intertwined. Then Tilly gently moved Jens hand away from her cheek and towards her lips where she gave it a kiss. She heard a small moan from Jen, and turned to face her  
"It's real Jen. This...this has always been real!"  
"God I've missed you" Jen gazed into Tillys eyes taking in her perfect features, those perfect lips. She wanted nothing more that to lean over and kiss them there and then, but after waiting for so long, a few more moments wouldn't make any difference.  
"I've missed you too" Tilly whispered back

"Jen... " Tilly paused and swallowed hard "there is so much I need to say to you... So much I need you to know"  
Jen nodded "I know. We need to talk..." Jen switched on the engine "we'll be back at mine in 10 mins, we can talk then".

Tilly smiled relieved at how easy it felt being together again. How the butterflies Tilly felt around Jen were back flying in her stomach.  
As Jen drove the short journey back to her little flat she constantly had to fight the voices in her head warning her that she was making a HUGE mistake...  
taking a HUGE risk. Jen knew that of course deep down, but then she had always know that. From the minute she had found out Tilly had lied to her about being a Uni student and the horrid realisation that she had kissed a pupil of hers. If it had just been a kiss she would have been able to have walked away, but something special happened that day on Crosby beach. Something Jen had never experienced before - Jen had fallen head over heels in love with Tilly, and no matter how hard she tried to ignore, how hard she pushed Tilly away, how long they were apart... That feeling had never changed once.

The feeling of wanting someone so much it physically hurt. Of being so at ease with someone it felt like she had know Tilly all her life! The feeling of immense desire whenever Tilly was anywhere near her, the feeling of electricity running through her body whenever Tilly touched her. The desire to want to spend every waking moment with Tilly. The need to protect Tilly and make sure she was alway safe. The time apart, the time in jail not knowing how Tilly was had been torture, but Jen had never stopped thinking about her, and now here she was next to her. The two of the alone again.

Tilly had nervously talked pretty much non stop in the car journey filling Jen in on all that had happened with Esther, how Tilly had reacted to the news that Jen was back, and the lame excuse she had given Esther for not wanting to go any further. Jen, with a hint of jealousy in her voice, had asked if they had slept together and Tilly had shaken her head in an embarrassed way.

"No. We nearly did" Tilly confessed, but we were interrupted by Frankie"  
"Yay Frankie!" Jen replied, turning to give Tilly a cheeky wink. Jen had hated the thought of Tilly being intimate with anyone else. She was surprised at how jealous she had felt at even just the thought.  
"And what about you?" Tilly asked  
"ME?" Jen replied  
"Yeah. I've heard of that tv show Set in prison.. Bad Girls or something.. Where it's a whole hotbed of lesbian action. Besides, you've been out for a few weeks... So maybe you went clubbing and pulled!"  
Jen shook her head  
"I can honestly say...that the only hands who have touched this body since yours... were mine!" she turned to see Tilly blush slightly at Jens confession.  
"Not that I didn't have offers!" Jen nodded to the scar and told Tilly briefly about the other prisoner who had taken a shine to Jen, and who didn't appreciate being turned down! Tilly was horrified at the story and how her Jen had been attacked.

Jen noticed that Tilly had gone super quiet following her story about the attack. "Hey... What's wrong?" She asked with concern.  
Tilly turned away from Jens gaze so she didn't see the tears forming in her eyes. Staring blankly out of the window Tilly tried her hardest to compose herself. She had put Jen in jail. She was responsible for what she had gone through. For the attack. For being treated like some sick pervert, for never being able to teach again, never being able to pass on her skills and knowledge. Tilly felt so responsible for ruining Jens life, she couldn't actually believe she wanted to be anywhere near her. It was all too much. Esther hated her, and she had ruined Jens life!

"Tilly. What's up? Talk to me" Jen repeated again, the concern growing in her voice. Again no response. Checking her mirrors, Jen quickly indicated and pulled over to the side of the road and switched the engine off.  
Jen reached over to where Tilly was sitting and pulled her into her arms as Tilly burst into tears.  
"I...I...I'm so...sorry" Tilly sobbed. "It's all my fault, it's all my fault" Jen pulled her closer to her. "I...I've ruined everything!" Tilly was hysterical "Esther hates me... And I've ruined your life!"

It broke Jens heart to see Tilly so upset. She kicked herself for telling the story about the attack in prison, she should never have said anything.  
"Heeeey." Jen said in a reassuring voice "it's OK Tilly. It's gonna be OK. You hear me?" Jen pulled Tilly away so she could look directly at her. "My life isn't ruined. It's maybe taking a different path than I initially thought, but it's not ruined. You haven't ruined anything OK?"

Tilly didn't respond.

"Do you hear me?" Jen continued "I knew the consequences of seeing you, I knew fully the risk I was taking... That was why I kept trying to end it, but my feelings for you were just too strong to walk away.." Jen paused "...they are STILL too strong Tilly!"

Jen reached down and took Tillys hand in hers "I fell head over heels in love with you that day on the beach, and from that point on, I was helpless to fight it. I tried so hard to walk away, knowing the trouble it could cause, but ... I couldn't ... I still can't!"

Jen's voice by now was shaking with emotion "Tilly you mean the world to me. You always have. I tried to imagine my life without you in it, tried to imagine moving on... But the truth is... I don't want to move on. I want so much to feel you in my arms, feel your lips against mine, feel your sweet breath on my skin. I want to spend every minute of every day with you... Always! I could get into so much trouble right now just being here with you, but I can't help it. I can't stop these feelings for you do you understand. I know what I am doing, I know the risks, just like I knew them when we first got together."

Jen moved her hand up to her chest and placed Tillys hand on her heart "do you feel that? Do you feel how fast my heart is beating? You do that to me Tilly. You make me feel SO alive... More alive than ever before. I don't blame you for anything, you have to believe me. We messed things up, we got messed up, but we have another chance now. We have a chance to do it right. I love you Tilly".

Tilly sat there amazed at the words Jen had said. Amazed at how she didn't blame her, how much she meant to Jen. Relief flooded her body as she listened to all that Jen had to say. Tilly went to open her mouth so she could tell Jen she felt the same, but before she could speak Jen leant over to her and planted her lips on hers in the sweetest kiss ever and Tilly felt herself start to melt.


	8. Chapter 8

After what seemed like a lifetime, but was in fact just a few seconds, Jen gently pulled her lips away from Tillys. As much as she was enjoying herself, she knew she had to stop. Had to control the desire that was rushing through her body at the moment. Kissing Tilly again had felt just like the first time all over again. As Jen pulled away she smiled as she looked at Tillys beautiful face "we'd better go" she said.  
Tilly smiled back realising that was what Jen had said after their first kiss. She like Jen had remembered every detail of the first kiss, what they were both wearing, what they said. The first kiss had changed their lives!  
"Yeah... We better had" Tilly replied.

Jen switched back on the engine and after five more minutes driving she pulled up outside a row of shops. She nodded to a flat about a dry cleaners.  
"That's me. It's not much, but it feels amazing to be on my own after..."  
"After prison!" Tilly interrupted  
Jen turned to face Tilly "well yeah, but actually I was going to say after DIANE'S!"  
Tilly looked serious again, and Jen was keen to get inside the flat so they could spend sometime alone to talk some more.  
"Come on, lets go in so I can give you the grand tour!" She smiled "it'll take about 20 seconds"  
Tilly smiled at her joke and climbed out of the car. As she stood on the pavement next to Jen waiting for the traffic to pass so they could cross, she reached down for Jens hand.

Jen opened the front door and climbed up the stairs with Tilly following, still holding Jens hand. Jen made Tilly wait outside the flat door as she whizzed inside along to do a quick tidy up. The living room/bedroom was a mess with an empty wine bottle and glass on the floor, and clothes were everywhere from when she was getting ready.

After standing outside for about 5 minutes waiting to be let in, Tilly impatiently knocked on the door.  
"Hey Gilmore... Any chance you could let me in? Jeez.. How messy must your flat be?"  
Just as she finished her sentence Jen opened the door, her cheeks flushed from running around.  
"OK.." She said panting for her breath "...you can come in now" as she held open the door.  
Tilly walked into the flat and saw that Jen wasn't lying about it being small, but it was perfectly nice. Tilly had noticed that Jen had turned the Living room into her bedroom and that the sofa bed was pulled out and ready made. A few candles had been quickly lit and the windows opened to let in some fresh air.

Tilly noticed an ashtray and a packet of cigarettes and turned to look at Jen disapprovingly. "Errr when did you start smoking?"  
"What?" Jen said shocked and then saw the ashtray and cigarettes on the fire piece. Shit!  
"Ummmm I umm haven't. Well I did, but I've stopped already" she quickly rushed to remove the ashtray and empty packet and walked into the kitchen through both into the bin. She had started smoking in prison, and had smoked as she had worked on her paintings, but had promised herself that she would stop as soon as the were finished, and she had.  
"So..." Jen called out from the kitchen, keen to change the subject "...red or white, what do you fancy?"

Tilly walked out of the living room and appeared at the kitchen door as Jen was reaching into a cupboard to get two clean glasses.  
"You mean aside from you?" Tilly smiled as she rested against the doorframe and admired the view. Jen had kicked off her high heels and as she reached for the glasses, Tilly noticed the dress she was wearing ride up, exposing more of her beautiful legs.  
Jen turned and looked a Tilly standing in the doorframe, smiling at her in her mischievous way. She felt her heart beat faster again as she took in the view. The slender body, the long legs, the beautifully formed breasts, the smooth neck, the shinny hair and the perfect face. Wow she thought to herself...Tilly seemed even more beautiful than before.  
Smiling back "yes... I mean aside from me of course, which is obviously a given!" Jen winked at Tilly in jest "Fancy some white?" Jen waved a bottle at Tilly.  
"Sure".

They spent the many hours talking through everything that had happened. Going back to the night in the folly when Jen had seen Esther. They sat there holding hands as each of them opened up and tried to explain as best as they could why they had done what they had done.  
How Jen had genuinely not realised the trouble Esther was in that night, how Tilly had wrongly blamed Jen for her own failings as a friend to Esther, how Jen had panicked as she tried to save her career, how Tilly had been so hurt by Jens action that all she wanted was revenge... no matter what it took!

Jen spoke more about her experience in Prison, about how her solicitor had encouraged her to deny the charges and so the case would be heard in court, but that would mean Tilly having to give evidence. Jen explained that she wanted to avoid that at all costs, even though it meant pleading guilty and prison.

They finished they bottle of white and moved onto the red. A pizza had been ordered and eaten as they sat side by side and shared everything. Tilly explained how she had coped after the relationship had been exposed and how her parents had reacted. She talked how she had spent time with Esther and how they had supported each other, and how Esther had declared her love for her.

Tilly yawned which then set Jen off. They were both exhausted. Jen looked at her watch - it was 1.30am, they had been talking for over five hours. Their talk had helped clear up so many things, explained both of their feelings... But they hadn't actually talked about the future. What would happen tomorrow? The day/week/month after?  
They were too tired... And a bit too drunk to think about that now.

"Shit.. I'm sorry Tilly. I had no idea how late it was. What will you tell your parents?" Jen asked.  
"Chill Jen. It's ok. They are used to me coming home late, or ..." Tilly paused before adding hopefully "...staying over at friends. I am nearly 18 you know!"  
Jen smiled "you don't have to tell me! 14 days and counting."  
"Can't wait" Tilly added  
"Talking of waiting..." Jen paused "...I think maybe it is best we... You know... DO wait" Jen checked Tilly face to make sure she understood what she had meant. Jen knew the risks of seeing Tilly, but she couldn't stay away. They should, she had decided, wait two weeks before they did anything more.

Tilly looked dissapointed, but nodded to show Jen that she knew what she meant.  
"I understand Jen. Right now, just being with you is enough for me"

Jen walked into her studio to get a spare t-shirt for Tilly to sleep in.  
As Tilly went to the bathroom to get changed, Jen quickly slipped out of her dress and into her bedshorts and vest top. After all their talk, where both had cried and admitted wrong doings and begged forgiveness, all of a sudden Jen felt nervous. She arranged the pillows on the bed and waited for Tilly to finish in the bathroom.

After Jen had finished in the bathroom she returned to the living room to find Tilly already asleep. Smiling to herself she carefully climbed into the sofa bed so as not to disturb Tilly. As she settled into a comfortable sleeping position, Tilly let out a small murmur and placed an arm around Jen. Jen sighed as she thought this was going to be a long two weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a short chapter tonight**. **Thanks for those still reading and keeping the Jelly dream alive! **

The following morning they slept late exhausted from all the tears and the emotional talk from the night before. Tilly woke first. Slowly opening her eyes to see Jen lying facing her, fast asleep the covers pushed off her slightly. Tilly smiled as she took in the perfect view. Tilly caught herself look at Jens make shoulder and neck and wanted so much to lean over a kiss it, but they had agreed to wait until she was 18.  
It would be hard, but it would be worth it.

As Tilly laid there watching Jen sleep she thought back to the previous nights discussion and replayed the scenes in her mind. The slap from Esther. The kiss from Jen. Tilly closed her eyes and she felt a wave of warm ness flood her body as the thought of Jens lips on hers. Tilly realised she was turning herself on and so decide she needed to get up, and remove herself from temptation. Once up she borrowed a pair of shorts from Jens wardrobe and pulled on her shoes. She had decided to pop out to the shops below to get breakfast for when Jen woke up.

She had only been gone a few minutes when her phone buzzed  
'You left me?' Tilly smiled at the message from Jen. She realised she should have left a little note.  
'Never! Just getting breakfast, back in five'  
'Phew!'Came the reply 'ps I was just having the sexiest dream about you! x' Tilly felt herself blush slightly at Jens Text. They were clearly both having difficulty resisting the sexual urges they were feeling.  
Tilly smiled as she sent her response 'sound fun. What happened?'

Tilly went bright red as Jens response popped up on the screen of her phone which she had placed on the counter as she paid for the coffees.

'we were in the shower and I was sucking your breasts and you were touching me, rubbing me... It felt amazing!'

Tilly embarrassingly looked at the woman handing her the drinks, and wanted the world to swallow her up. To Tilly's surprise the cafe worker just smiled at her adding "Lucky you! Enjoy that shower."

Tilly walked out if the coffee shop and burst out laughing.

'Placing the cups on a bench outside she quickly tapped a response

'mmmm sounds amazing. Probably a good thing I wasn't there when you woke up then?'

'Probably :( this sucks'  
'two weeks.. In fact it's now only 13 days. We CAN do this! On way back now. May I suggest you have a COLD shower!' Tilly tapped the response, not completely convinced by her answer herself. It would be hard.

Jen knew Tilly was right. In 13 days time, their relationship would be acceptable in the eyes of the law. Jen was obviously no longer Tilly's teacher, and Tilly would no longer be classed as a minor... So no one would be able to say anything at all. They just needed to get through the next two weeks.

As Jen laid there daydreaming her phone started ringing. Jumping out of bed she picked up the phone and saw it was Tina.  
"Morning" Jen's voice croaked with the first word of the day  
"Oh dear! Someone sounds croaky. Are you still smoking Jennifer Gilmore? "  
"No! I promise I stopped... I umm didn't sleep that much and so have only just woken up. Anyway, how was the rest of the opening?" Jen changed the subject quickly.

"Well funnily enough, after you left things were pretty dull!" Tina teased  
"Oh don't!" Jen pleaded "I am SO sorry about all that. About the scene and the smashed painting. What a mess."  
"It's OK Jen, we knew it might be difficult going back there, after everything that happened. I just feel bad about your beautiful painting"  
Jen remember the painting of Tilly's lips lying smashed on the floor and thought that she wasn't that upset and she would easily be able to paint those lips again, especially as she now had them around in real life!

"How you feeling after last night...you know...seeing Tilly and everything?" Tina asked with concern.  
Jen didn't know what to say back. She hated lying to her friend, especially after Tina had been so supportive to her, but she had little choice. No one could know about her and Tilly yet. They had to keep it a complete secret for 13 more days.  
"Ummm I'm OK" Jen said quietly.  
Just then Tilly burst through the door carrying two coffee cups and breakfast in her hands.  
"I'm back" she called out at the top of her voice, unaware that Jen was on the phone. "Are you still having dirty thoughts about me?" Tilly cried out. As she walked into the living room she stopped in her tracks as she the look of horror on Jens face.

Jen felt her stomach drop with fear.  
"Jen...is someone with you? Jen? Please don't tell me that you are with her? Was that Tilly?

Jen's mins was working overload as she tried to work out what to say.

"Jen... What the fuck is going on?" Tina was getting angry.

"I... It's not what you think... It's complicated I..."

Tina didn't allow Jen to finish

"What is so fucking complicated Jen? You going back to prison? Because right now that's exactly where you are going!" And with that Tina hung up.

"Shit!" Jen screamed as she threw the phone down and slumped down into a heap. Tina was right. She had totally messed up. She should never have risked it. She honestly couldn't face going back to prison.

"Jen ...I .. I had no idea you were on the phone... Shit! I... I'm such a fucking idiot. I... I'm so sorry.." Tilly put down the coffees and walked over to Jen. Kneeling down Tilly took Jens face in her hands "please tell me it's going to be OK? Please tell me I haven't fucked everything up!" Tilly saw the fear in Jens face.

"I... I honestly don't know. She was so angry Tilly. I.. I've totally let her down. She trusted me and believed in me, and whilst she never judged me for what I did... She warned me to stay away. To start afresh... She gave me that chance" tears were rolling down her face.

Tilly gently brushed the tears away and pulled Jen into her arms.

"Jen this is totally my fault... I messed up so I'll fix it ok. I'll talk to her. I'll go and talk to Tina and explain what happened. I mean what didn't happen. That she has it all wrong. You've done nothing wrong Jen. I'll make her see that. I'll tell her how much we love each other, how we are meant to be together OK. I'll tell her. I'll make her see... I'll make her see"

Jen stayed in Tilly's arms and listened to her words and wanted more than anything to believe them. She wanted to believe that everything really would be OK.

"I'll fix this Jen. I promise"


	10. Chapter 10

Tilly spent the next two days sat in the coffee shop watching over the shop, hoping that Tina would appear.

Tilly had promised Jen she would fix the mess, but she wasn't actually sure  
how she would do that. She had tried calling Tina, but the phone was never answered. So there was nothing else to do but just sit and wait.

A few people she knew had come into the coffee shop and exchanged polite chit chat. At one point she had seen Esther and Ruby walk through the door. As soon as they had seen Tilly sitting by the window they changed their minds, making a few nasty comments in her direction. Tears stung in Tilly's eyes, but she didn't let them see. She had messed up and Esther was clearly hurting.

Tilly would be turning 18 in 11 days time. Assuming she achieved her Alevel grades needed for Uni she would be leaving Hollyoaks behind her. There had been no talk about the future between her and Jen, but it went unsaid that their future was together. They just had to survive this.

Tilly was just about to give up for the day, when she saw the flash convertible pull up outside the shop. Tilly quickly snapped shut her laptop and gathered up her things and ran over to the shop. She hadn't really noticed Tina the night of the opening, events had happened to quickly to take everything in, but Tilly thought she looked amazing. She was in her early 30s and had perfect hair and make up and although obviously dressed head to toe in designer gear, she carried it off without looking tacky.

Tilly took a deep breath and walked into the shop, her heart racing as she approached the woman who was talking to the young guy who had been in the shop the past two days.

Tilly cleared her throat to get their attention. Tina turned round at looked Tilly up and down. "Yes can we help?"  
Tilly swallowed hard "ummm I ummm was hoping if I could have 10 minutes of your time... I ummm, I mean my name is.."  
Tina interrupted "your name is Tilly right?"  
Tilly stood still and just nodded  
"OK well Tilly as you can see we are actually in the middle of something so now is not a good time. I'm sorry"  
Tilly was shocked at how unfriendly Tina was being, but she was clearly still very angry.  
"Oh OK. I'll just wait outside... It...it's really important."  
"Well I've no idea how long we will be so its probably best you just went home"  
Ouch Tilly thought. But she wasn't giving up.  
"Honestly... It's fine. I've been waiting for the past two days, so I can wait a bit longer"  
Tina's face gave an expression that showed she was clearly impressed by the dedication of the young redhead standing in front of her.  
Tilly saw this an seized upon it "I'll just wait outside on the bench." Without waiting for a response she turned and headed out the door, trying to get her heartbeat under control as she did so to keep up the image of being calm.  
Tina let out a small sigh, before continuing her conversion with shop manager.

After 30 minutes of rehearsing her words, Tilly looked up at the sound of voices. Tina was at the door saying goodbye and walking back over to her car as if to drive off. No way lady, Tilly muttered to herself and walked assertively over to the car.  
"Hi!" Tilly said cheerily "can we talk now?"  
Tina looked at her designer watch, sighed before responding "OK young lady, you have exactly 15 minutes."  
"Great" Tilly responded "shall we grab a coffee?"

Tilly ordered herself another coffee and a herbal tea for Tina and then went and joined the older woman at the table she was sitting at.  
"Thanks" Tina said cooly as Tilly handed her the drink.  
"Ummm so I know you don't know me, but I... I wanted to talk abou.."  
"Jen." Again Tina interrupted Tilly "you are here to talk about Jen Gilmore and her relationship with you" Tina paused before adding  
"Her unlawful relationship I should add and one, that despite all my support, could put Jen back in jail".

Tilly took a deep breath, this really wasn't going to be easy. "Yes. But it's not what you think Tina. I promise you. Nothing has happened between Jen and I, I mean we've talked and yes it was me at her flat the other morning, but I can assure you, nothing happened." Tilly paused, but Tina remained silent.

"We both know the risk Jen took, but the fact is we love each other. When we saw each other at the opening, it was like we had never been apart."  
"Only you have remember... When Jen was in jail for having a relationship with her pupil!" Tina snapped back at Tilly.

Tilly felt the tears in her eyes before to form, this woman was tough! Tilly blinked and willed the tears away. She needed to remain calm.  
"Tina, Jen ended up in jail because of me. Because I told people about the affair and I have regretted it ever since. Sure what we were doing was wrong, but Jen is no pervert! She didn't deserve to go to jail. I punished her because I hated myself for being so happy and sovcaught up in my own life that, I didn't notice a friend in need. When Esther tried to commit suicide I blamed Jen when in fact...I was the guilty one."

Tilly swallowed before continuing "you know Jen, you know she is sensible, we both are ... I'm hopefully heading to London in a few weeks time to start my degree in medicine, but throughout all of this we have simply been unable to ignore the intensity of our feelings for each other. Don't get me wrong... I did try... Esther the girl who smashed the picture" Tilly paused slightly embarrassed.

"Ahh so that's who that was. Now it makes sense" Tina remarked.  
"Yes. I'm really sorry about that. I'll pay for the painting as I guess it was my fault."  
"The painting was up for sale for £1000." Tina stated at which point Tilly nearly spat out her coffee. There was no way she could afford that!  
"I remember my time as a student, and unless you are a secret millionaire, I don't ever remember having that much money." tina smiled slightly for the first time before adding .." but I appreciate the gesture."  
Tilly smiled back, in thanks.  
"I did try to move on.. i tried to forget all about Jen, but as soon as i heard the news she was back... well i realised i had been kidding myself."

"Esther...umm well as you saw, she didnt take the news very well, and if I'm honest, I didn't handle it very well. When it comes to Jen, I kinda go a bit crazy if you know what I mean?"  
Tilly paused hoping that Tina understood her point.

" Jen feels awful that she has let you down. That you saw her talent, and didn't judge her for her 'crime', but the bottom line is... And we both really feel this... Is that love this strong rarely comes your way and neither of us want to..." Tilly felt the tears started to form in her eyes, this time she could fight them "...or can walk away" Tilly wiped her tear stained cheeks. "We love each other so much. We fell in love the first time we kissed, and have been fighting that love ever since. We... We just don't want to fight anymore.. Please don't make us fight anym..." Tilly couldn't finish the sentence as the tears turned into sobs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter at last... What will Tina do? **

Tilly sat there sobbing, unable to control the tears, aware that probably everyone was looking at her, just she couldn't stop. She had meant every word. It was so tiring having fight everyone, when they just wanted to be together so much. They were not causing anyone any pain or trouble, so WHY can't they just be together?

Just then Tilly felt Tina's arms wrap around as she pulled the young red head into her arms. She didn't say anything, she just squeezed Tilly and held her reassuringly.

Tilly started to cry a bit more at the gesture and tried to apologise, but the words just got caught in her throat.

After a few minutes like this Tina finally spoke. She faced Tilly and passed her a tissue. "Come on you. Lets get out of here."

Tilly was confused as to where they were going, but followed behind Tina as she walked over to her car and climbed into to the drivers seat. Tilly hesitated and stood by the passenger door, unsure if she was supposed to get in.  
"Come on then." Tina said impatiently  
"Jump in!"

Tilly did as she was told and soon then were driving out of Hollyoaks village.  
Neither of them spoke. Tilly was busy wiping her tear stained cheeks and trying to compose herself. Taking deep breaths to calm her beating heart.  
"Tina... I'm sorry I got so upset" Tilly finally said breaking the silence.  
Tina glanced over to the passenger seat and gave a small smile. "It's OK Tilly. You were speaking from your heart. I saw that."  
Tilly let out a sigh of relief.  
"Where are we going Tina" still confused  
"We're going to visit Jen." Tina paused before adding "there are something's I need to say to her."  
Tilly felt the fear come rushing back. Shit! What did she mean by that? What did she have to say to Jen?

10 minutes later and Tina pulled up outside Jens flat. The two of them crossed the road and then Tilly buzzed the door. A few seconds later they heard footsteps running down the stairs and a worried looking Jen opening the door. Her worry turned to fear as she saw Tina standing behind Tilly, who had clearing been crying. Jen reached down and grabbed Tilly's hand.  
"I think we'd better have this talk upstairs" Tina spoke and Jen just nodded. She looked at Tilly with concern. Tilly squeezed Jens hand back to try and reassure her that everything was OK, that she was OK, but the truth was she wasn't.  
Tina walked passed Jen and head up to the flat, leaving to two lovers to follow behind her.

Once in the flat Tina paced up an down the living room by the windows as she waited for Jen and Tilly to enter the room.  
Tina turned to face Jen and Tilly who were sitting side by side on the sofa still holding hands. Tina sighed loudly before starting speaking.  
"OK you two ... Here's how I see this...  
Jen... Words cannot expressed how disappointed I am in you. You knew the risks of seeing Tilly again, and yet you still couldn't stay away!"  
"Tina I..." Jen started to speak, but Tina interrupted  
"Save it Jen. You have let ME down. You know that. Right?" Tina snapped back.  
Jen nodded, tears forming in her eyes.  
"Not only have You let me down, but you have now put me in a difficult position. You know how strongly I believe in giving people a second chance, especially talented young people, like yourself. But I have a duty to report you. You realise that don't you?"

Jen nodded slowly. She knew Tina was right. It was too much to ask of her to turn a blind eye to this. Jen felt her chest tighten as the realisation that she was heading back to prison. She struggled to catch her breath as she felt a panic attack start to kick in. She had started having them in prison. Sensing Jens distress, Tilly gave her hand an extra strong squeeze. Jen turned to look at her lover and Tilly saw the fear in Jens eyes. As the two of them sat there in silence, tears slowly falling down both of their cheeks, Tina starting speaking again. This time in a more softer voice.

"Luckily for you, your girlfriend has managed to convince me that you two are meant to be together, and how much you mean to each other." Tina paused before continuing "yes I should report you to police Jen, but seeing the two of you together, listening to Tilly talk about the fight you have had, I have come to the conclusion, that sending you back to prison will just be delaying the inevitable."  
Jen and Tilly sat there in silence trying to take in what Tina was saying. Trying to understand the consequences of her words. Was it really going to be ok? Was she REALLY not going to say anything?

"Sending you back to Prison is not going to stop you loving Tilly, or Tilly loving you. I see that now. See how much you were willing to risk to be together. All it will do is mess your life up even more, and I care about you Jen too much to be the cause if that."

Tilly absorbed Tina's words. Did Tina have feelings for Jen? Who cared! She wasn't going to grass Jen up. Tilly let out the biggest sigh if relief under her breath.

Tina looked over at Tilly as if reading her thoughts. "Don't worry Tilly. I very much prefer men, but I do care about talent! And so this is what is going to happen ok... You WILL NOT see each other until Tilly is 18. Not once do you hear me? You both stay away from each other. After then I would suggest you both leave Hollyoaks. Start afresh where no one knows you. Do you think you can do that?"  
This time the two of them nodded.  
"Ok so I'm going to make some calls in my car and so you have 10 mins to say your goodbyes before I drop Tilly home. Understood?"  
"Sure." Tilly responded. "Thank you Tina"

"Tina I won't forget this. I promise I'll make it up to you."  
Tina walked over to Jen and gave her a hug. "Just look after each other and keep the love you clearly have. And keep painting. I want to be able to say I discovered Jen Gilmore the famous artist."  
Jen squeezed her friend back and whispered "thank you. I promise"  
Tina left and the two lovers stood there in stunned silence.  
"Tilly I...I don't know what you said to Tina... But whatever it was ... Thank you. Thank you!" Jen was crying again. This time tears of relief. Tilly pulled her into her arms. "Shhhh Jen. It's OK. Everything's going to be ok. You hear me?" Tilly looked Jen in the eyes, those beautiful brown eyes which looked so sad. "We just have to wait a few more days ok?"

Jen smiled weakly at Tilly and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you so much."

Tilly smiled back at Jen "and I love you. We can do this Jen. I'll call you tonight OK?"

"Promise?" Jen said the worry clear in her voice.

"I promise on my life!" Tilly gave Jen a final hug and walked out of the flat.


	12. Chapter 12

Jen stood at the window and watched Tilly cross over the street and into the car where Tina was waiting. Before climbing in Tilly quickly looked up at the window, and the women exchanged reassuring glances, before Tilly climbed into Tina's car. Jen stood and watched as the car pulled away until it was out of sight, at which point she burst into tears. The sense of relief was too much to cope with. Jen realised how close she had come to returning to prison, at how difficult a position her actions had put Tina in, and how grateful she was that Tina had agreed to not say anything to the police. Jen slumped on the sofa and let to tears flow freely, eventually she wore herself out crying and she fell asleep. She hadn't slept well the past two nights as she had laid awake worrying about what Tina would do. She was exhausted and after sub coming to her tiredness she slept for hours.

As Tina pulled up outside Tilly house she switched off the engine. Turning to face Tilly she smiled before adding "don't take this the wrong way Tilly, but the next time I see you, I really hope it's at your and Jens leaving do!"  
Tilly smiled. " I completely understand and thank you once again for not saying anything. I...I can't tell you how much it means... To me AND Jen"  
"I know. I can see the strength of your feelings for each other, how you are clearly meant to be together." Tina paused " just promise me one thing Tilly."  
"Of course. What?" Tilly answered eagerly.  
"Promise me to always love Jen, to be there for her... And to make her follow her dreams of an artist."  
Tilly felt the tears spring to her eyes "I promise Tina. I love her with all my heart. Always have... And always will!"

With that Tilly gave Tina a hug and climbed out of the car and into her house. Her mum was busy cooking dinner in the kitchen as she opened the front door.  
"Hello love. Good day?" Her mum asked  
"Ummm didn't start off great, but the end was just what I hoped for." Tilly replied keeping it very cryptic.  
Tilly made an excuse of having already eaten for not wanting any dinner and went upstairs to run a bath. As she slipped into the warm water she closed her eyes and felt the stress of the day start to leave her body. As Tilly laid there she started to imagine life with Jen.

Soon - fingers crossed for her exam results, she would be moving to London to start studying medicine. She pictured her and Jen living in a small one bedroom flat somewhere in London. A place all of their own. Tilly had already secured accommodation via the university, but she knew she still had time to cancel that. Tilly pictured Jen painting in the flat, her returning home from Uni and the two of them cooking and eating dinner, before climbing into bed together. Tilly felt excited at the thought of doing mundane things together with Jen like food shopping, washing, folding the bed sheets, arguing over watch to watch or who's turn it was to get up and make breakfast. Their whole time together they had never been able to experience the joys of just being a 'normal' couple. All of that was about to change and she couldn't wait.

The only worry was telling her parents who had been very supportive to her. They had of course been disappointed when the news of the relationship had broke, and her mum had worried so much about the effect it would have on Tilly's exam results, on her future. With Jen no longer around to distract her, Tilly had focused so hard on her studying, convinced that she wasn't going to let Jen Gilmore ruin her future, when all along, deep down she realised Jen WAS her future.  
In just over a week Tilly would be turning 18. Her friends had organised a big birthday bash for her at the club, her dad paying for a bar tab for her to be able to celebrate in style with her friends. Neither of them having gone to university themselves, they were both so proud of their daughter, the soon to be trainee Dr Tilly Evans.

Tilly's exam results were due out in just 4 days time. After which she would know for sure if she was Moving to London, or if she was at her insurance choice of Liverpool. As much as she loved Liverpool, Tilly knew her heart belonged in London. The distance would help her and Jen feel like they were making a completely fresh start. In Liverpool there would alway be the possibility of bumping into Diane and Sinead on one of their shopping trips, or people remembering their name from the press coverage.

As Tilly relaxed in the bath she started preparing a mental list of all the things she needed to do.  
1)Cancel student halls in London  
2)register with some estate agents in London for flats  
3)visit London with Jen to find a flat  
4)start packing for life in London  
5)tell her parents about Jen!

The final action filled Tilly with dread. Her parents had been so supportive and understanding when Tilly had come out to them at the age of 13. She had always felt different from the other girls at school, a bit of a tomboy. When she went to High school and sat there listening to all her friends talk about how much they fancied this boy, how fit another boy was... Tilly knew she had didn't feel that way.  
She instead preferred to take extra Biology classes with Ms James who Tilly thought was so pretty. Tilly had first confessed to a friend of hers at school called Sam who was openly gay that she maybe liked girls, and he had been so supportive. Encouraging her to go online to the various chat forums and talk through her feelings with other girls. Tilly had never met anyone online, but she made some amazing friends including a girl from California, who despite the distance she had gelled with and opened up. Eventually after about a year of coming to terms with her feelings, she came out to her mum and dad and since then she had always been open about her sexuality. That all seemed so long ago now, and as Tilly sat there in the bath, her feet going wrinkly in the water, she realised how much she had changed.

The image if Jens beautiful smiling face came into her mind and Tilly closed her eyes again as she imagine kissing Jen. Tilly moved her fingers to her breasts that were just poking out of the water. As she imagined the feeling of Jens lips against hers playfully pinched her nipple. Almost instantly they went hard and Tilly let out a small groan. Just as she was starting to enjoy the daydream her mum shouted up the stairs that George was on the phone for her. "Fuck!" Tilly said out loud as the daydream was burst.  
"Thanks mum, tell him I'll be down in a sec" as she started climbing out of the bath. George had been calling her mobile non stop since the shop opening, and Tilly had ignored all his attempts to get hold her in an attempted to keep focused at the task in hand... Convincing Tina not to say anything. Now that had been resolved, she had no excuse to ignore her friend and so quickly pulling the plug on the bath and wrapping a towel around her she ran downstairs and picked up the phone.

Jen had been asleep for almost three hours when she finally woke up. Still sleepy she staggered to the bathroom and took in her reflection of her puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Looking hot Gilmore!" She said out loud to her reflection. Deciding that a shower would sort her out she quickly slipped out of her clothes and let the warm water trickle all over her body. It felt so good. She had been SO stressed the last few days, and following on from working so hard to finish all the paintings for the shop opening, Jen realised that she was running on empty.

Jen showered for a good 15 minutes before drying herself and pulling in some jogging pants and a vest top. After drying her hair, Jen realised just how hungry she was having eaten very little over the last few days. All of a sudden she was starving. Sighing at the realisation she had no food in the house, she pulled on some trainers and popped down the street to the local shop where she picked up supplies. By the time Jen had returned from the shops she had 3 missed calls from Tilly. Smiling to herself at the mere sight of Tilly's name, Jen quickly replied that she was just cooking and would call Tilly back in 20 mins.

'Hurry' came the reply followed by 'I'm so hungry from you Jen. Hungry to feel you against me x' Jen felt a wave of desire flood through her as she read Tilly's words. 'Can't wait to taste you again! I'm really thirsty ;)' Jen replied.  
The flirty text messages continued for a good 20 minutes before it got to much for Jen. Picking up her phone she called Tilly's number.  
"Well hello sexy" Tilly answered "what can I do for you?"  
"You can stop with the dirty messages for a start. What are you trying to do to me!" Jen laughed  
"Turn you on!" Tilly replied sounding pleased with herself.  
"mission accomplished Tilly. I am SO turn"  
"Good. Me too" Tilly whispered down the phone.  
"I know we're not allowed to see each other, but no one said anything about talking now did they?"  
"I guess not." Jen replied as she lifted her vest top , exposing her stomach and ran her fingers lightly over the naked skin.  
"Sooooo Tilly Evan ... Talk to me! Describe to me what you are thinking, what you are doing? Because right now all I can think about is you!"

Jen stopped talking as the image of a turned on Tilly became too much for her, Slowly moving her hand down under her jogging pants and under her knickers. As she did so, she gasped slightly as she felt her wetness  
Tilly heard the noise and mentally pictured Jen touching herself as she did she let out a small moan down the phone herself.  
"Tilly" Jen breathed down the phone "tell me what you would do to me if you were with me now?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the lack of writing over the last month. Work and life has been keeping me pretty hectic. Anyway, if anyone is STlLL reading this story, here is one big bumper chapter to wrap everything up. **

The next four days totally dragged. After their lucky escape with Tina, Jen and Tilly had kept their distance. Jen had locked herself away in her flat and started two new abstract paintings. She felt a great sense of release to be able to draw and paint what she was feeling. They were called dreams and desire, the later being what she felt for Tilly 24/7. Jen had forgotten just how sexy AND naughty Tilly could be! Each evening they would climb into bed alone, but through the power of their words and imaginations, they would fall asleep exhausted and with the feeling of being in each others arms.

If the four days had dragged for Jen, then it had felt 10 times worse for Tilly as she waited for her exam results. She has tried to keep herself busy during the days, hanging out with George, shopping with her mum, researching areas in London to live, but it was hard to keep focused... To not blurt out to the world that she was in love with Jen Gilmore and didn't care what they thought.

The night before her exam results were released, Tilly had returned home to be greeted by a beautiful orchid sat in the table addressed to her, along with a small package. Tilly recognised Jens handwriting and smiled as she took in the gorgeous plant.  
"So aren't you lucky!" Her mum had teased.  
"I sure am" Tilly replied, swooping up the package and heading towards her room.  
"Soooo Who is it from?" Her mum shouted up the stairs after Tilly.  
"An admirer" Tilly shouted back down, closing the door behind her.

Once safely in her room Tilly opened the package and pulled out a good luck card and a box with a beautiful silver necklace with the letter T on the end. in the card was a picture of Jen smiling at the camera wearing the same necklace, but with a J. on the back of the photo was a message.  
'Only a few days til we can swap. All my love J'. Tilly put the necklace on and took a selfie which she sent to Jens phone.  
'Thank you so much for my gifts. I love the necklace, and the orchid is stunning. Love you with all my heart. Tx'  
The reply came instantly " you are welcome my gorgeous. Thought the plant would look great in our new flat:)'  
'Can't wait.x'

EXAM RESULTS DAY  
Tilly hardly slept a wink that night with nerves. At 6am she admitted defeat and went for a run to try and calm herself down. After a quick shower, she changed and then logged onto the UCAS website and waited for confirmation if she had got the grades. At 7am she refreshed the screen for the 1000th time, and there it was. Confirmation that she had secured her place at UCL to study medicine. Tilly let out a loud happy scream at which point her mum and dad came rushing into her room to find their daughter dancing around her room.  
"I did it!" Tilly screamed with joy as she ran into her parents arms. "I DID IT".

After a celebratory breakfast with her parents, Tilly couldn't wait a minute longer before she sent Jen a text.  
'Start packing babe. London here were come :)'  
'Wooooooooo hooooooooo' came the reply. 'I'm so proud of you Tilly Evans. Sending you a massive congratulatory kiss. Wish I could see you in person, but too risky. Talk later? X'  
'I know sweet. I feel the same. Going into college to get results now, but will call later as we have a lot to sort out :) love you X'

Tilly spent the next few hours with her friends celebrating their results. She had achieved three A* in her Alevels, more than she had predicted. all that hard work had totally paid off. George had a bottle of champagne and as they made plans for a night out on the tiles, Tilly wished more than anything she could tell George about her and Jen, about their exciting future in London, but it was too risky.

Once home and in her room Tilly called Jen and the two lovers made plans for Jen to go down to London the next day and look at flats for them that they had found on the internet. Jen would use the money from the sales of her paintings to pay for the deposit, Tilly had to cancel her place in halls and get her deposit back. Jen had friends she would stay with for the weekend and then once she was back it would only be a matter of days until Tilly's 18th birthday. The plan was for Jen to move down to London first and Tilly would follow.

After an hour making plans, they said their goodbyes and Tilly had a nice hot bath and then after dinner with her parents she got ready to hit the town with George. The two old friends danced and laughed the night away, and Tilly felt free after all the worry of the last few weeks.

The morning after the night before Tilly woke up around 1pm having finally crawled to bed around 4am. Her head was banging so hard and she felt sick as a dog. She reached over to her phone and through her tired and bloodshot eyes she saw she a message from Jen.  
'Hows the head? ;) x' Tilly realised jen had sent the message hours ago, probably from the train on her way to London to view the flats.  
'Afternoon babe. I'm sorry for not responding earlier, I've only just woken up. Had a bit of a late one with G and now paying for it... Big time!'

Tilly was horrified as she spotted the list of messages to Jen she must have been sent whilst drunk last night. all if them declaring her undying love, although the last message sent at 3.20am was pretty much incomprehensible due to typos and predictive text. Tilly let out a small groan as she thought how stupid she must have come across to Jen! Drunken texting was NEVER a good move.

As well as messages to Jen, Tilly saw that she had also texted Esther in a drunken attempt to make up with her former friend. It had clearly failed taken by Esther's reply telling Tilly to never contact her again. Tilly felt sad at how their friendship had ended. They had been through so much together as friends, it hurt her to know that she had made Esther hate her so much.

As Tilly laid there, not daring to move too much for fear of being sick, Jen replied to her text message.  
'Ha ha. I figured as much, given the state of your messages!'  
'I am SOO sorry. I can be a right tit when I'm drunk. Still love me?'  
'Of course I do. More than ever. It was funny, and besides you deserved a big night out.'  
'Phew! Anyway, enough about my embarrassing texts, how are the flat viewings going?'  
'Ok, haven't seen anything amazing yet, but off to see our fav one next, and the estate agent Steve is going to show me a new place that they haven't even advertised yet. think he fancies me, little does he know my heart belongs to a drunken redhead ;)'  
'Ha! glad to hear it. flirt away if it means we get an amazing place of our own. Love you x'  
'Love you too. Go back to sleep and I'll call you later with an update x'  
'Thanks. Hopefully I'll be 50% human by then. Good luck X'

Later that evening Jen called with the exciting news that she had found them an amazing flat. 20 mins away from Tilly's Uni and with a small roof terrace and loads of light, perfect for a makeshift studio for Jen. Things were coming together for their new life. Jen had paid the deposit there and then and would move in in two weeks. It was agreed that Jen would be with Tilly when she told her parents about them on the day of her 18th birthday in a few days time. They both knew it would be difficult, but seeing them together would hopefully convince them of how strong their relationship was. The thought of telling her parents filled Tilly with dread, but it was the last hurdle and they had been through so much, nothing was going to stop them being together now!

Tilly's parents had arranged for them to have a birthday lunch in a local restaurant and so the night before Tilly had asked if a friend could join them.  
"Of course dear" her mum had replied as she stood at the oven cooking their dinner.  
"Who is it? George? Esther? You haven't really seen much of her lately. Have you two had a falling out?"  
Tilly blushed slightly at the mention of Esther's name. "Err yeah you could say that mum. Long story, I'll tell you about it all another time."  
"No it's ummm not George. It's actually my girlfriend."  
Tilly's mum stopped what she was doing and turned to look at her daughter "Girlfriend! Ohhh how exciting. Was that who sent you the lovely orchid and that necklace you haven't taken off since!"  
"Err yeah she did." Tilly paused before continuing "anyway mum, it's pretty serious and well I really want you and dad to get to know her."  
"Can't wait dear." Tilly's mum responded turning her attention back to the dinner.  
Tilly sighed in relief that her mum hadn't asked anymore questions. The seed had been planted.

TILLY'S 18th  
Tilly woke up excitedly at 6am and grabbed her phone to text Jen. Jen had already beaten her to it.  
'Happy 18th my gorgeous girlfriend. Can't wait to see you, hold you, touch you! Scared shitless about meeting your parents, but we can do it together. See you at the restaurant x'  
Tilly smiled as she read the message. These past few weeks had dragged so much. She couldn't believe she was finally 18. That in the eyes of the law, they could finally be together!

"Morning babe. I'm scared too, but more excited about the future. About OUR future! See you in a couple of hours. X'  
Tilly took a long shower and then got dressed, taking her time over what outfit to wear as she wanted to look her best for Jen. She responded to a couple of text messages from her friends and arrange to meet George for coffee. Tilly toyed with the idea of telling George all about Jen over their coffees, but decided against it, figuring it would better to do it all in one go at her party tonight. George gave Tilly a beautiful silk scarf and some earrings which Tilly loved. They arranged that George would come over to hers at 7 to get ready and have some preparty drinks.

Before Tilly knew it it was nearly lunchtime and she started making her way to the restaurant. It had been agreed that Jen would turn up 15 mins later so Tilly could spend a bit of time with her parents. When she got there she saw her mum and dad sat at the table already, backs to the door with a big 18 birthday balloon and Tilly felt so much love for them. Presents and cards were opened and her parents had given her a cheque for £1000 to treat herself on a holiday, or clothes or a new laptop. Whatever she wanted. After hugging them both, and shedding a few tears, talk turned to the mysterious girlfriend.

"So when is this new lady friend of yours tuning up?" Her dad asked.  
"Daaaaad" Tilly responded. "I think the word your looking for is girlfriend and she should be here in a few minutes".  
Tilly paused, took a deep breath and then started speaking.  
"Mum. Dad. You both know how much I love you right?"  
"Yes dear." Her mum replied "and we love you. "  
"Good. Well I... I just need you to always know, and remember that OK?"  
"Errr OK Matilda" her mother answered puzzled by her daughters words.  
"It's just that... Well I always want to you to be proud of me... And I...I never mean to do anything to hurt you both."  
"We know sweet." Her dad responded " your mother and I are so proud of what you have achieved, on your grades and getting into Uni... "  
Her mum interrupted her dad "especially after all that nasty business at college with that lecturer."  
Tilly felt her stomach flip.  
"Ahh well, umm that's kinda what I need to talk to you about..."

Right on cue Jen walked through the door and Tilly looked over and caught her eye. Tilly thought she looked stunning. She watched as Jen smiled back at her, took a deep breath, and started making her way through the other diners to their table.  
Tilly turned her attention back to her parents

"Mum. Dad. The person I want you to meet. The person I am totally on love with, who means the world to me... Well it's Jen. Miss Gilmore!"  
Tilly looked up at Jen who had reached the table and before her parents had had a chance to react, Tilly stood up and planted a gentle kiss in Jens lips.  
The two lovers were lost in the moment, lost in their feelings and their love for each other. It was only hearing a glass on the table being knocked over that they realised they weren't alone. Realised they had a lot of explaining to do.

Tilly's dad sat there with his mouth open in shock. Her mum finally regaining her composure, started gathering her things.  
"Come on Tom. Lets go.. I'm not sitting around listening to this nonsense. Tilly put your coat on. We're going home and you my young lady are coming with us."

Tilly looked at her mum and firmly responded.  
"No. No I'm not going anywhere... And neither are you. I want us to sit down and talk this through.. Like the grown up adults that we ALL are. Because that's what I am now Mum. I'm an adult. And I can see who ever I want. And I want soooo much to see Jen. I want us to sit down. Have my birthday meal. I want you both to get to know Jen. To see that she isn't the monster you think she is, or the press made her out to be. To see HOW much we love each other." Tilly paused, her voice shaking slightly " and if you REALLY love me then you'll do that for ME. Because as much as I love you, and as much as I am so grateful for all that you have done for me. THIS isn't going away."

Just at that point a waiter came over to the table and cheerfully asked if people wanted drinks.  
Tilly's dad looked at his wife and nodded. "Yes... Umm yes we will have a drink. I'll have a large whiskey please!"

After ordering drinks, Jen took her position on the chair next to Tilly directly opposite Tilly's dad, and after a quick reassuring look from Tilly, started speaking.  
"Mr & Mrs Evans... I... I appreciate that this must have come as a massive shock to you, but I'm here today to show you how much your daughter means to me. I know you just want the best for Tilly, and believe me that's exactly what I want. You have raised a truly remarkable young woman, who I fell head over heels in love with the minute I first saw her, and who despite everything loves me too."  
Jen paused and reached down to squeeze Tilly's hand under the table.

"What happened before, when I was at the college, when I was Tilly's teacher was a mistake. It should never have happened, but our feelings were just TOO strong to fight. It was right that I went to prison, that I was made to pay for my actions, and that I'll never teach again, but it was all worth it. your daughter means the world to me. always has, always will and even after all that we have been through our feelings never changed." Jen looked over at Tilly and felt her heart beat faster.  
"I know this must be a lot for you to take in right now, but as Tilly said, this isn't going to change. My love and respect for your daughter isn't going to change and I can only hope, in time, that you will accept me. That you will see how much I care for Tilly, and how much she cares for me!" Jen felt embarrassed as she realised she was crying. Sniffing she quickly tried to compose herself just as Tilly's mum started speaking.

"Well miss Gilmore"  
"Jen. Please call me Jen. I'm not a teacher anymore" Jen interrupted firmly.  
"Yes. Quite... and we all know why that is!"  
"MUM!" Tilly jumped in to Jens defence.  
"What Tilly?" Her mum snapped back "I have a right to say what I am feeling. And right now, what i am feeling is numbness. This is a lot for us to take in. You have to understand that." Tilly's mum paused as tears started forming in her eyes.  
Tilly swallowed hard as she felt a lump start to form in her own throat. "I know mum. I know this is a shock to you. But it isn't to me. I've been in love with Jen for over a year and every time I look at her, I have to pinch myself that she loves me back. That she feels the same way." Tilly felt the tears forming in her eyes.

"I tried to move on, I tried to start a new relationship. a new relationship with Esther in fact, but it just wasn't the same. As soon as I saw Jen again, I knew I was pretending with Esther and, well... That's why we're no longer friends. It's sad, but I owed it to myself to be honest, and to want the best."

Tilly paused and looked directly at her dad before continuing "dad you have ALWAYS taught me to never settle for second best. To work hard. To strive for what I want. Well I have worked hard. I worked so bloody hard to get my grades because I want to be a doctor so much. You know that. You have supported me to achieve my dream. Well I followed the same advice when it came to my love life. I was settling for second best with Esther. My future is with Jen, and in the way you have supported me in my career plans, I beg you to do the same with me and Jen." Tilly wiped away the tears that had broken free from her eyes and were rolling down her cheeks. She took a large gulp of wine from her glass and as she put the glass back down on the table, she could see her hand was shaking. Her dad saw this, and instantly stuck his hand out and covered Tilly's hand in his big hand in a reassuring gesture which meant the world to Tilly.

Anyone in the restaurant looking over at the table must have wondered what on earth was going on as Tilly, Jen and Tilly's mum sat there in tears. It was at that point when an embarrassed waiter interrupted the table and asked if they were ready to order.

Clearing his throat, Tilly's dad took charge.  
" right well we haven't quite decided on our food yet, but we are here to celebrate my only daughter's 18th birthday, so I think we'll start with a bottle of champagne."  
Tilly looked at her dad at felt him squeeze her hand, and she felt so much love him. Tilly admired him for his composure and support. She gave him a weak smile as the table sat there and picked their lunch.

As the meal went on, and the alcohol was consumed, Tilly noticed a thawing in the atmosphere. Her parents made an effort to speak to Jen and ask her about her painting, her own family and her childhood. As Jen spoke Tilly looked over at her beautiful girlfriend with so much love, it was clear to the whole table, the whole restaurant!

After a couple of hours, they finished off another bottle of wine and Jen and Tilly were feeling more relaxed. Tilly spoke about their plans in London and the flat they had found and as they sat there talking, Tilly felt lucky to be loved by these people. Sure her mum and dad hadn't exactly given them their blessing, but Tilly could see they were making an effort.

As Tilly's dad settled the bill, her mum asked if they wanted a lift in a taxi home with them. Tilly looked at Jen and without a word being exchange, Tilly knew that Jen was thinking the same thing as her. Tilly politely declined the offer, explaining that she could do with some fresh air and that they would walk back into town and that they would see them back at the house. Tilly made a big point on the word THEY. It was important to keep up the momentum and for her parents to spend as much time as possible with Jen so they got to see the qualities in her that made Tilly love her so much.

Obviously one quality they wouldn't see what how sexy Tilly found Jen, and whilst there may have been some element on truth about the fresh air, really Tilly just wanted to be alone with Jen so they could go somewhere and relieve the sexual desire they clearly had both. After waving her parents off on a cab with her balloons, Tilly turned to face Jen and the two of them burst into the biggest smiles ever.  
"Ok so it wasn't the greatest start, but it could have gone so much worse!" Tilly said with relief.  
"Tilly you were amazing. When your mum stood up and started to leave, I honestly thought that was it!"  
"Me too. I don't know what came over me. I have NEVER spoken to my parents like that before." Tilly laughed thinking back to the moment.  
"Well it obviously worked!" Jen laughed back.  
"Thanks for coming along today. I don't think I could have done it without you there."  
Jen wrapped her arms around Tilly and smiled "team Jen and Tilly ... Team Jelly. It's us against the world Tilly" and with that Jen pulled Tilly closer towards her and gave Tilly the sweetest kiss ever. With that kiss Tilly knew everything was going to be OK. Team Jelly x

**OK so, I know I could keep going, write about the party and their life in London, but when I first started this story it was only going to be a few chapters long... In protest of Testher or whatever they call it!  
This feels like a natural finish... You can all use your imagination as to how their life works out in London... Maybe someone else can write the next Jelly story! Anyway, this is me signing out of fanfiction. Thanks for reading and I hope everyone finds someone they are happy in life with. Wendy x**


End file.
